1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sports instruction equipment, and more particularly to golf instruction equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices are available which aim to assist the golfer to improve golfing skills. U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,206 discloses a device for determining proper club alignment and line of swing which uses a pointer element aligned along the line of sight of the ball to the point where the ball is to be hit.
There is a need for a golf instruction apparatus which can be used to instruct the proper path for the golf swing. It additionally would be desirable to have a golf instruction apparatus which would be useful for teaching a variety of golf swings, including driving, irons, chipping and putting. It further would be desirable for the golf instruction apparatus to be adaptable to golfers of different sexes, sizes, and left-handed or right-handed orientations.